DigimonWiki:Digivolution References
This is a compiled list of digivolutions considered acceptable to be used as references. If you feel a digivolution not in this list should be added, please bring it up on the talk page. Digivolutions are listed by the episode, chapter, or version in which they appeared. The English title is displayed on top, with the Japanese equivalent after it. A standard for using this list on species articles, considering that there are multiple instances of the same digivolution, is that the highest instance on the list is the one that should be cited. An exception to this rule is if a references further down on the list breaks a Warp Digivolution. As an example, Keramon >> Infermon appears in Digimon Adventure, "Our War Game!" M2. Further down, however, you find Keramon > Chrysalimon (Digimon Data Squad, "The Singer's Secret" 08) and Chrysalimon > Infermon (Digimon Tamers, "The Imperfect Storm" 30). Thus, you would individually cite Keramon > Chrysalimon and Chrysalimon > Infermon on the individual species pages, while not citing the Keramon >> Infermon. Key: *'>': Single-stage digivolution, such as Koromon > Agumon. *'>>': Multiple-stage digivolution with unknown intermediate stages, such as Keramon >> Infermon. *'/': Slide evolution or matrix conversion, such as Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon. |} ''Digimon Adventure [so it begins...|"And so it begins..." [01 ''"Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01]] :Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 *Koromon > Agumon *Yokomon > Biyomon *Motimon > Tentomon *Tsunomon > Gabumon *Tokomon > Patamon *Bukamon > Gomamon *Tanemon > Palmon [Birth of Greymon|"The Birth of Greymon" [02 "Explosive Evolution! Greymon" 02]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02 *Agumon > Greymon [(episode)|"Garurumon" [03 "The Blue Wolf! Garurumon" 03]] :Digimon Adventure, "Garurumon" 03 *Gabumon > Garurumon [Gets Firepower|"Biyomon Gets Firepower" [04 "Red Hot! Birdramon" 04]] :Digimon Adventure, "Biyomon Gets Firepower" 04 *Biyomon > Birdramon [Electro Shocker|"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" [05 "Electric Shock! Kabuterimon" 05]] :Digimon Adventure, "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" 05 *Tentomon > Kabuterimon [in Toy Town|"Togemon in Toy Town" [06 "Palmon's Angry Evolution" 06]] :Digimon Adventure, "Togemon in Toy Town" 06 *Palmon > Togemon [Harpoon Torpedo|"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" [07 "A Roar! Ikkakumon" 07]] :Digimon Adventure, "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" 07 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon [Boom|"DigiBaby Boom" [12 "Adventure! Patamon and I" 12]] :Digimon Adventure, "DigiBaby Boom" 12 *Patamon > Porkymon (Spoof) *Patamon > Hogmon (Spoof) *Botamon > Koromon [Legend of the DigiDestined|"The Legend of the DigiDestined" [13 "Angemon Awakens" 13]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Legend of the Digidestined" 13 *Patamon > Angemon [for a New Continent|"Departure for a New Continent" [14 "Departure — To a New Continent!" 14]] :Digimon Adventure, "Departure for a New Continent" 14 *Poyomon > Tokomon [Arrival of SkullGreymon|"The Arrival of SkullGreymon" [16 "Dark Evolution! Skull Greymon" 16]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Arrival of SkullGreymon" 16 *Greymon > SkullGreymon [Earthquake of MetalGreymon|"The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" [20 "Perfect Level Evolution! Metal Greymon" 20]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" 20 *Greymon > MetalGreymon [Diner|"WereGarurumon's Diner" [23 "You're My Friend! WereGarurumon" 23]] :Digimon Adventure, "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 *Garurumon > WereGarurumon [Questions, Please|"No Questions, Please" [24 "Crush! AtlurKabuterimon" 24]] :Digimon Adventure, "No Questions, Please" 24 *Pabumon > Motimon *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) [Crest of Love|"Sora's Crest of Love" [26 "Radiant Wings! Garudamon" 26]] :Digimon Adventure, "Sora's Crest of Love" 26 *Birdramon > Garudamon [Eighth Child Revealed|"The Eighth Child Revealed" [34 "The Bonds of Fate! Tailmon" 34]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon [Power|"Flower Power" [35 "The Fairy of Odaiba! Lilymon Blooms" 35]] :Digimon Adventure, "Flower Power" 35 *Togemon > Lillymon [Under Siege|"City Under Siege" [36 "Break Through the Barrier! Zudomon Spark" 36]] :Digimon Adventure, "City Under Siege" 36 *Seadramon > MegaSeadramon Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon! The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version he was just an angry guppy." *Ikkakumon > Zudomon [Gift|"Wizardmon's Gift" [37 "All Perfect Levels Advance! Glittering Angewomon" 37]] :Digimon Adventure, "Wizardmon's Gift" 37 *Gatomon > Angewomon ["Prophecy" [38 "Revival! The Demon Lord, Venom Vamdemon" 38]] :Digimon Adventure, "Prophecy" 38 *Myotismon > VenomMyotismon *MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon [Ultimate Clash|"The Ultimate Clash" [45 "Clash of the Ultimates! WarGreymon VS MetalGarurumon" 45]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 *Nyokimon > Yokomon *Pichimon > Bukamon *Punimon > Tsunomon *Yuramon > Tanemon [Comeback Tour|"Etemon's Comeback Tour" [46 "The Counterattack of MetalEtemon" 46]] :Digimon Adventure, "Etemon's Comeback Tour" 46 *Etemon > MetalEtemon *Leomon >> SaberLeomon [Crest of Light|"The Crest of Light" [49 "Good-bye Numemon" 49]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Crest of Light" 49 *Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon Biyomon: "Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but WaruMonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine. His 'Bear Claw' will give you heartburn, along with his 'Heartbreak Attack'." [Last Jest|"Piedmon's Last Jest" [52 "The Holy Swordsman, HolyAngemon" 52]] :Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52 *Angemon > MagnaAngemon "Digimon Adventure" [M1] :Digimon Adventure, "Digimon Adventure" *Botamon > Koromon > BigAgumon > RedGreymon "Our War Game!" [M2] :Digimon Adventure, "Our War Game!" M2 *Kuramon > Tsumemon > Keramon >> Infermon > Diaboromon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon ''Digimon Adventure 02 [Flamedramon|"Enter Flamedramon" [01 ''"The One Who Inherits Courage" 01]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Enter Flamedramon" 01 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon [Digi-Team Complete|"The Digi-Team Complete" [02 "Digital Gate, Open" 02]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Digiteam Complete" 02 *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *DemiVeemon > Veemon *Poromon > Hawkmon *Upamon > Armadillomon [New Digitude|"A New Digitude" [03 "Digimental Up" 03]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "A New Digitude" 03 *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Tyrannomon / DarkTyrannomon T.K.: "A computer program turned Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon. Watch out for his 'Fire Breath' attack." [Vegiemon|"Iron Vegiemon" [04 "The Lord of Darkness, Digimon Kaiser" 04]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Iron Vegiemon" 04 *Gabumon > Garurumon *Vegiemon / RedVegiemon RedVegiemon: "I am the biggest and the ripest of all Vegiemon. My "Stink Jet" attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes!" [Reliable|"Old Reliable" [05 "Destroy the Dark Tower" 05]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Old Reliable" 05 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon [Picnic|"Family Picnic" [06 "Dangerous Picnic" 06]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Family Picnic" 06 *Palmon > Togemon [Angel|"Guardian Angel" [07 "Hikari's Memory" 07]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Guardian Angel" 07 *Biyomon > Birdramon *Agumon > Greymon *Patamon > Angemon *Gatomon > Angewomon [Emperor's New Home|"The Emperor's New Home" [09 "Evil Ring Gone Berserk" 09]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Emperor's New Home" 07 *Greymon > SkullGreymon [Captive Digimon|"The Captive Digimon" [10 "The Enemy is Metal Greymon" 10]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Captive Digimon" 10 *Agumon > (Greymon) > MetalGreymon (Virus) [Of Friendship|"Storm Of Friendship" [11 "The Blue Lightning, Lighdramon" 11]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Storm Of Friendship" 11 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon [Samurai of Sincerity|"The Samurai of Sincerity" [14 "Shurimon of Wind" 14]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14 *Betamon > Seadramon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon [Digi-Leagues Under the Sea|"20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" [16 "Submarimon's Escape from the Bottom of the Sea" 16]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 *Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon [Yolei Run|"Run Yolei Run" [18 "Chase the Kaiser's Base" 18]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Run Yolei Run" 18 *Tentomon > Kabuterimon [Darkness Before Dawn|"The Darkness Before Dawn" [20 "Transcendent Evolution! Golden Magnamon" 20]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Darkness Before Dawn" 20 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon [Cries Wolfmon|"Davis Cries Wolfmon" [22 "Brave Evolution, XV-mon" 22]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Davis Cries Wolfmon" 22 *Veemon > ExVeemon [I had a Tail Hammer|"If I had a Tail Hammer" [24 "Armored Ankylomon of the Earth" 24]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "If I had a Tail Hammer" 24 *Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon [Needle|"Spirit Needle" [25 "Aquilamon, Knight of the Skies" 25]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Spirit Needle" 25 *Hawkmon > Aquilamon *YukimiBotamon / Botamon Mimi: "These eeny-teeny Botamon are cute, baby Digimon and you have such white fur. Your 'Bubble Blow' attack is almost as big as your appetites." [We Stand|"United We Stand" [26 "Jogress Evolution, Two Hearts become One" 26]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "United We Stand" 26 *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon [Confusion|"Fusion Confusion" [27 "Unstoppable Evolution, Paildramon" 27]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Fusion Confusion" 27 *Chibomon > DemiVeemon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Garurumon > WereGarurumon *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) *Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Togemon > Lillymon *Birdramon > Garudamon [Anti-Hero|"Ultimate Anti-Hero" [30 "Darkness Ultimate, BlackWarGreymon" 30]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Ultimate Anti-Hero" 30 *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon Pegasusmon: "BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Digimon who looks like WarGreymon, but he's pure evil! His "Terra Destroyer" attack unleashes a concentration of 100% negative energy." [Attract|"Opposites Attract" [31 "Love Storm: Sylphimon" 31]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Opposites Attract" 31 *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Pururumon > Poromon [Soup|"Stone Soup" [36 "Steel Angel, Shakkoumon" 36]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Stone Soup" 36 *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon [Dragon|"Kyoto Dragon" [37 "Gigantic Ultimate, Qinglongmon" 37]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Kyoto Dragon" 37 *Tsubumon > Upamon [Power|"Dramon Power" [39 "Imperialdramon, All Chosen Children Sally Out!" 39]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Dramon Power" 39 *Paildramon > Imperialdramon [World Tour, Part I|"Digimon World Tour, Part I" [40 "New York and Hong Kong, The Battle Royal" 40]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Part I" 40 *Shakomon > Octomon [World Tour, Part II|"Digimon World Tour, Part II" [41 "Coral and Versailles, The Rebel Fight" 41]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Part II" 41 *Crabmon > Coelamon *Floramon > Kiwimon [World Tour, Part III|"Digimon World Tour, Part III" [42 "Love and Borscht, The Fierce Fight" 42]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Part III" 42 *Gotsumon > Monochromon [of the Daemon Corps|"Attack of the Demon Corps" [43 "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 *Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode [Shame|"Oikawa's Shame" [48 "Terror! BelialVamdemon" 48 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Oikawa's Shame" 48 *VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon "Digimon Hurricane Landing!!" [M1.1] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon Hurricane Landing!!" M1.1 *Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon *Kokomon >> Wendigomon "Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals" [M1.2] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals" M1.2 *Kokomon > Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antylamon (Virus) > Cherubimon (Good/Evil) *MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Angewomon > Magnadramon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) [of Diaboromon|"Revenge of Diaboromon" [M2 "Diablomon Strikes Back" M2]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Revenge of Diaboromon" M2 *Kuramon >> Armageddemon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "The Road to Armor Evolution: Daisuke, Dark Evolution" [CD2.4] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Road to Armor Evolution: Daisuke, Dark Evolution" CD2.4 *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Pucchiemon "The Road to Armor Evolution: Sudden Armor Evolutions" [CD2.5] :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Road to Armor Evolution: Sudden Armor Evolutions" CD2.5 *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Rinkmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Light > Manbomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Love > Pteramon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Butterflymon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Saggitarimon *Tentomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > JikoChuumon (Spoof) *Palmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > CheerGalmon (Spoof) *Gomamon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > KitaKitsunemon (Spoof) *Biyomon + Digi-Egg of Love > Kyuukanmon (Spoof) *Gabumon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Urashimamon (Spoof) ''Digimon Tamers [Comes Alive|"Guilmon Comes Alive" [01 ''"Guilmon is Born! The Digimon That I Created" 01]] :Digimon Tamers, "Guimon Comes Alive" 01 *DarkTyrannomon > MetalTyrannomon [Digimon Everywhere|"Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" [02 "You're My Friend! Introducing Terriermon!" 02]] :Digimon Tamers, "Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" 02 *Goburimon > Fugamon [Fight or Not to Fight|"To Fight or Not to Fight" [03 "Renamon VS Guilmon! Fighting is a Digimon's Life" 03]] :Digimon Tamers, "To Fight or Not to Fight" 03 *Terriermon > Gargomon [Partner, Where Art Thou?|"O Partner, Where Art Thou?" [06 "The Meaning of a Partner! Renamon, Evolve!" 06]] :Digimon Tamers, "O Partner, Where Art Thou" 06 *Renamon > Kyubimon [Question of Trust|"A Question of Trust" [08 "Guilmon Evolves! Decisive Battle in West Shinjinku" 08]] :Digimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 *Guilmon > Growlmon [Mon Grow|"Grow Mon Grow" [14 "Tamers Stand! Megalo Growmon...Super Evolution!" 14]] :Digimon Tamers, "Grow Mon Grow" 14 *Growlmon > WarGrowlmon [with the Deva|"Duel with the Deva" [17 "Chase the Blue Card! The Rapidmon Moment" 17]] :Digimon Tamers, "Duel with the Deva" 17 *Gargomon > Rapidmon [Beauty|"Digital Beauty" [18 "Beautiful Evolution! Taomon Dances in the Moonlight" 18]] :Digimon Tamers, "Digital Beauty" 18 *Kyubimon > Taomon [Madness|"Motorcycle Madness" [27 "Impmon Evolves! The Shudder of Beelzebumon the Dark Lord" 27]] :Digimon Tamers, "Motorcycle Madness" 27 *Impmon >> Beelzemon ["Goliath" [29 "Here is the Chost Castle! The Great Escape of Stray Culumon" 29]] :Digimon Tamers, "Goliath" 29 *Woodmon > Cherrymon [Imperfect Storm|"The Imperfect Storm" [30 "Urgent Message from the Digital World! Culumon is…" 30]] :Digimon Tamers, "The Imperfect Storm" 30 *Chrysalimon > Infermon [Upgrade|"Kazu's Upgrade" [31 "Friendship with Guardromon! Tamer Hirokazu, 'So, do I fight?'" 31]] :Digimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31 *Guardromon > Andromon [Transit|"Rabbit Transit" [33 "Where is Terriermon? Shaochung goes to the Digital World!" 33]] :Digimon Tamers, "Rabbit Transit" 33 *Lopmon >> Antylamon (Data) ["Lionheart" [34 "The Kind-hearted Hero, Leomon Dies" 34]] :Digimon Tamers, "Lionheart" 34 *WarGrowlmon > Megidramon [a Little Bit|"Give a Little Bit" [35 "The Name is Dukemon! Holy Mega Evolution" 35]] :Digimon Tamers, "Give a Little Bit" 35 *WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon [Mon Is an Island|"No Mon Is an Island" [37 "Battle with Zhuqiaomon! SaintGalgomon, Mega Evolution" 37]] :Digimon Tamers, "No Mon Is an Island" 37 *Rapidmon > MegaGargomon [of Sakuyamon|"Song of Sakuyamon" [39 "Whirling Ultimate Flower! Sakuyamon Evolves" 39]] :Digimon Tamers, "Song of Sakuyamon" 39 *Taomon > Sakuyamon [Ark|"Janyu's Ark" [40 "Shining Evolution! Culumon's Release" 40]] :Digimon Tamers, "Janyu's Ark" 40 *Infermon > Diaboromon [Bound|"Homeward Bound" [41 "The Return to the Real World" 41']] :Digimon Tamers, "Homeward Bound" 41 *Monodramon >> Cyberdramon [Big Day|"Beelzemon's Big Day" [43 ''"Connected Minds! Beelzebumon's Revival" 43]] :Digimon Tamers, "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode [D-Reaper's Disguise|"The D-Reaper's Disguise" [45 "Stand Up to the D-Reaper! Charge into the Zone" 45]] :Digimon Tamers, "The D-Reaper's Disguise" 45 *Cyberdramon > Justimon [Fights Back|"Jeri Fights Back" [50 "Crimson Warrior! Save the People you Love" 50]] :Digimon Tamers, "Jeri Fights Back" 50 *Gallantmon + Grani > Gallantmon Crimson Mode [Sweet Sorrow|"Such Sweet Sorrow" [51 "Dreaming Power is our Future! The Biggest Dreamer" 51]] :Digimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 *Gigimon > Guilmon *Gummymon > Terriermon *Hopmon > Monodramon *Kapurimon >> Guardromon *Kokomon > Lopmon *Viximon > Renamon *Yaamon > Impmon "Battle of Adventurers" [M1] :Digimon Tamers, "Battle of Adventurers" M1 *Mephistomon > Apocalymon *Labramon > Seasarmon *Mephistomon > Gulfmon [Locomon|"Runaway Locomon" [M2 "Runaway Digimon Express" M2]] :Digimon Tamers, "Runaway Locomon" M2 *Locomon > GranLocomon *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode ''Digimon Frontier [Aboard|"All Aboard" [01 ''"The Legendary Warrior! Agunimon of Flame" 01]] :Digimon Frontier, "All Aboard" 01 *Anyone + H Spirit of Flame > Agunimon [Warrior of Light|"Lobomon: Warrior of Light" [02 "Wolfmon of Light, the Battle in the Underground Labyrinth" 02]] :Digimon Frontier, "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 02 *Pagumon >> Raremon *Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Lobomon [Baby, Light My Fire|"Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" [03 "Don't Allow Bullying! Evolution of Chakkumon of Ice" 03]] :Digimon Frontier, "Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" 03 *Anyone + H Spirit of Ice > Kumamon *Candlemon > Wizardmon [Kicks It|"Kazemon Kicks It" [04 "My Painful Kick! Female Warrior Fairymon" 04]] :Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 *Anyone + H Spirit of Wind > Kazemon *Mushroomon > Woodmon [and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon|"Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" [05 ''"Thunder Power Shaking the Ground, Blitzmon!" 05]] :Digimon Frontier, "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 05 *Anyone + H Spirit of Thunder > Beetlemon [Molehill Out Of A Mountain|"A Molehill Out Of A Mountain" [06 "The 5 Legendary Warriors VS a New Warrior" 06]] :Digimon Frontier, "A Molehill Out Of A Mountain" 06 *Anyone + B Spirit of Earth > Gigasmon *Grumblemon / Gigasmon *Anyone + H Spirit of Earth > Grumblemon [Odd One Out|"The Odd One Out" [08 "Save Everyone! Evolve, Tsunomon" 08]] :Digimon Frontier, "The Odd One Out" 08 *Tsunomon > Gabumon [Keep a Grumblemon Down|"Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" [10 "Uncontrollable Beast Spirit?! Garmmon's Evolution!" 10]] :Digimon Frontier, "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 *Anyone + B Spirit of Light > KendoGarurumon [Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon|"A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" [11 "Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild" 11]] :Digimon Frontier, "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 *Anyone + B Spirit of Flame > BurningGreymon *Agunimon / BurningGreymon [and Loathing in Los Arboles|"Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" [12 "Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!" 12]] :Digimon Frontier, "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" 12 *Anyone + H Spirit of Water > Ranamon *Anyone + H Spirit of Steel > Mercurymon *Anyone + H Spirit of Wood > Arbormon *Anyone + H Spirit of Darkness > Duskmon [Whamon|"No Whamon" [14 "Rock-Breaking Thunder! Bolgmon's Do-or-Die Challenge" 14]] :Digimon Frontier, "No Whamon" 14 *Anyone + B Spirit of Wood > Petaldramon *Arbormon / Petaldramon *Anyone + B Spirit of Thunder > MetalKabuterimon *Beetlemon / MetalKabuterimon [Girl|"Beastie Girl" [15 "Cool Beast Evolution! Calmaramon" 15]] :Digimon Frontier, "Beastie Girl" 15 *Anyone + B Spirit of Water > Calmaramon *Ranamon / Calmaramon [Swiss Family Digimon|"The Swiss Family Digimon" [16 "Strength Does Not Matter! The Beautiful Warrior, Shutumon" 16]] :Digimon Frontier, "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 *Anyone + B Spirit of Wind > Zephyrmon [Bazaar|"Bizarre Bazaar" [17 "Blizzarmon, Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!" 17]] :Digimon Frontier, "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 *Anyone + B Spirit of Ice > Korikakumon [vs. Trailmon|"Trailmon vs. Trailmon" [18 "Choo-Choo! The Great Trailmon Race" 18]] :Digimon Frontier, "Trailmon vs. Trailmon" 18 *Lobomon / KendoGarurumon [Want Fries With That?|"You Want Fries With That?" [19 "Save the Burgamon! Tomoki's Pure Heart!" 19]] :Digimon Frontier, "You Want Fries With That?" 19 *TorikaraBallmon >> Burgermon (Champion) (Parent/Child Relationship?) *Armadillomon > Chameleonmon *Kazemon / Zephyrmon *Kumamon / Korikakumon [Again, Takuya Returns|"Home Again, Takuya Returns" [22 "My Home! Takuya's Lonely Return" 22]] :Digimon Frontier, "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 *Flamemon > Agunimon [Unbeelievable Adventure|"Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" [26 "Ranamon's Tenacity! Female Digimon Personal Combat" 26]] :Digimon Frontier, "Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" 26 *Woodmon > Cherrymon [In Sakkakumon With You|"Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" [27 "Double Spirit Miracle! Beowolfmon is Born" 27]] :Digimon Frontier, "Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" 27 *Anyone + Spirits of Light > Beowolfmon *Lobomon + KendoGarurumon > Beowolfmon [Before the Dawn|"Darkness Before the Dawn" [28 "Takuya's Fusion Evolution, Aldamon's Explosive Attack" 28]] :Digimon Frontier, "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Mercurymon + Seraphimon's Fractal Code > ShadowSeraphimon *Anyone + Spirits of Flame > Aldamon *Agunimon + BurningGreymon > Aldamon *Patamon >> Seraphimon [Sakkakumon|"Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" [29 "Escape! The Phantasmagoric Sephirotmon" 29]] :Digimon Frontier, "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 29 *Anyone + B Spirit of Steel > Sakkakumon *Mercurymon / Sakkakumon [Brother, Who Art Thou?|"O, Brother, Who Art Thou?" [30 "Soaring! Warrior of Darkness Velgmon" 30]] :Digimon Frontier, "O, Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 *Anyone + B Spirit of Darkness > Velgemon *Duskmon / Velgemon [The Twins Shall Meet|"Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet" [33 "The New Warriors of Darkness! Löwemon & KaiserLeomon" 33]] :Digimon Frontier, "Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet" 33 *Anyone + L Spirit of Darkness > Loewemon *Anyone + K Spirit of Darkness > JagerLoewemon *Loewemon / JagerLoewemon [and Koji's Evolution Revolution|"Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" [35 "Turn the Spirits Into One! Takuya and Kouji's Ultimate Evolution" 35]] :Digimon Frontier, "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *Anyone + Spirits of Flame/Earth/Wood/Ice/Wind > EmperorGreymon *Anyone + Spirits of Light/Steel/Water/Thunder/Darkness > MagnaGarurumon [Man in the Moon Is You|"The Man in the Moon Is You" [39 "This is the Digital World!? Escape from the Moon!" 39]] :Digimon Frontier, "The Man in the Moon Is You" 39 *TorikaraBallmon > Burgermon > Burgermon (Champion) (Family Relationship) [You See It, Now You Don't (Frontier)|"Now You See It, Now You Don't" [44 "Fight Together! Gottsumon and Kouji's Vow" 44]] :Digimon Frontier, "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 44 *Gotsumon >> Meteormon [Knights Fall...|"When Knights Fall..." [47 "The Royal Knights Disperse, And then...!!" 47]] :Digimon Frontier, "When Knights Fall..." 47 *YukimiBotamon >> Salamon >> Ophanimon *Conomon >> Lopmon >> Cherubimon (Good) *Lopmon >> Cherubimon (Evil) *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode [Brothers Yin and Yang|"The Brothers Yin and Yang" [48 "Turn Light and Darkness into One! Kouichi's Last Wish" 48]] :Digimon Frontier, "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 *Anyone + Spirits of the Legendary Warriors > Susanoomon [on the Loose|"Lucemon on the Loose" [49 "Fight, Susanoomon, Lucemon Reaches the Human World" 49]] :Digimon Frontier, "Lucemon on the Loose" 49 *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Larva [of Lost Digimon|"Island of Lost Digimon" [M1 "Revival of the Anicent Digimon" M1]] :Digimon Frontier, "Island of Lost Digimon" M1 *Darcmon / HippoGryphomon > Murmukusmon *Bearmon > Grizzlymon *Kotemon > Dinohyumon ''Digital Monster X-Evolution :Digital Monster X-Evolution'' *Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Alphamon > Alphamon (Ouryuuken) *Dorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon > Dexmon ''Digimon Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers [ARE MONSTERS AMONG US|"THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US" [01 "I am Masaru! Cockatrimon Strikes" 01]] :Digimon Data Squad, "THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US" 01 *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon [Inner Strength|"Marcus' Inner Strength" [02 "Burn, the Digisoul of Anger, The Flymon that Lurks in Darkness" 02]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Marcus' Inner Strength" 02 *Lalamon > Sunflowmon *Kunemon > Flymon [Return of Thomas!|"The Return of Thomas!" [03 "Genius Touma has Returned! Beat Meramon" 03]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *Gaomon > Gaogamon *DemiMeramon >> Meramon [World, Here We Come!|"Digital World, Here We Come!" [05 "Rushing into the Digital World! Drimogemon's Trap" 05]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 *Drimogemon > Digmon [Ultimate Team No More?|"The Ultimate Team No More?" [06 "The Masaru-Agumon Combo Terminated?! Gale, Garurumon" 06]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 *Elecmon > Garurumon (Black) [Singer's Secret|"The Singer's Secret" [08 "Yoshino Gets Her Cinderella Story?! Chrysalimon's Shadow" 08]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Singer's Secret" 08 *Keramon > Chrysalimon [Digi-egg That Fell to Earth|"The Digi-egg That Fell to Earth" [12 "I Will Protect Chika! Piyomon's Resolve" 12]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Digi-egg That Fell to Earth" 12 *Puwamon > Biyomon [Rise of RizeGreymon|"The Rise of RizeGreymon" [13 "Masaru's New Power, Evolve! RizeGreymon" 13]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Rise of RizeGreymon" 13 *Biyomon > Aquilamon > Garudamon *GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon [Wild Boy of the Digital World|"The Wild Boy of the Digital World" [14 "Digimon Boy Ikuto, Forest Guardian, Jureimon" 14]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 *Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon [Gorge of Deception!|"The Gorge of Deception!" [15 "Recollections of my Mother, Howl, MachGaogamon" 15]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 *Gaogamon > MachGaogamon [Biggest Battle: The One With Herself|"Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One With Herself" [17 "The Singing Voice that Calls Upon a Miracle, The Lilamon Evolution" 17]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One With Herself" 17 *Budmon > Lalamon *Sunflowmon > Lilamon [Clash With Merukimon!|"The Clash With Merukimon!" [18 "The DATS Team Annihilated?! Clash, Mercurimon" 18]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 *Kamemon > Gwappamon [Digimon Army Makes Its Move|"The Digimon Army Makes Its Move" [21 "Big Panic in the Human World, Digimon Army Advances" 21]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move" 21 *PawnChessmon (White) > KnightChessmon (White) *PawnChessmon (Black) > KnightChessmon (Black) [More Digital Dive|"One More Digital Dive" [23 "Once More, To the Digital World - Insekimon's Great Rampage" 23]] :Digimon Data Squad, "One More Digital Dive" 23 *Gotsumon >> Meteormon [Past Revealed|"The Past Revealed" [24 "The Revealed Past, Heartless! Gizmon: AT" 24]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Past Revealed" 24 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon *Gizumon > Gizumon-AT [Revenge|"Kurata's Revenge" [25 "Smash Kurata's Ambition, Flight, Yatagaramon" 25]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Kurata's Revenge" 25 *Gizumon-AT > Gizumon-XT *Peckmon > Crowmon [Beginning of the End!|"The Beginning of the End!" [27 "Chase Kurata, The Operation of Digimon Extermination Begins!" 27]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Beginning of the End!" 27 *Kudamon > Reppamon > Chirinmon *Kouki > BioThunderbirdmon *Nanami > BioQuetzalmon *Ivan > BioStegomon [to Fix a Broken Digivice|"How to Fix a Broken Digivice" [29 "Resurrecting Digivices - A New Brilliance" 29]] :Digimon Data Squad, "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 *Agumon (2006 anime) > (GeoGreymon) > (RizeGreymon) > ShineGreymon *Gaomon > (Gaogamon) > (MachGaogamon) > MirageGaogamon *Lalamon > (Sunflowmon) > (Lilamon) > Rosemon [Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!|"Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!" [31 "Genius Showdown! Touma vs. Nanami" 31]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!" 31 *Nanami > BioLotusmon *BioQuetzalmon >> BioRotosmon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it... o_O) [Sacred City's Last Stand!|"The Sacred City's Last Stand!" [32 "The Fierce Attack of Kurata's Army, Protect the Holy Capital!" 32]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Sacred City's Last Stand!" 32 *Ivan > BioSupinomon *BioStegomon > BioSupinomon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it... o_O) [Final Bio-Hybrid Battle!|"The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle!" [33 "The Last Decisive Battle! Kouki's Ultimate Evolution" 33]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle!" 33 *Kouki > BioDarkdramon *BioThunderbirdmon > BioDarkdramon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it... o_O) [Norstein Family Secret|"The Norstein Family Secret" [34 "The Day of Parting, The Strongest Enemy—Touma!" 34]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Norstein Family Secret" 34 *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Ruin Mode [Belphemon|"Awaken Belphemon" [36 "The Demon Lord, Belphemon, Revived!" 36]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Awaken Belphemon" 36 *PawnChessmon (Black) > (KnightChessmon (Black)) > RookChessmon *PawnChessmon (White) > (KnightChessmon (White)) > BishopChessmon *Belphemon Sleep Mode > Belphemon Rage Mode [Battle With Belphemon|"The Battle With Belphemon" [37 "Awaken, Agumon - Defeat Belphemon!" 37]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Battle With Belphemon" 37 *Falcomon (2006 anime) > (Peckmon) > (Crowmon) > Ravemon *Koromon > Agumon (2006 anime) [Power of the Burst Mode|"The Power of the Burst Mode" [38 "Burst Mode - The Power That Exceeds Ultimate" 38]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Power of the Burst Mode" 38 *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode [and Son Destiny|"Father and Son Destiny" [41 "Confirm It With a Fist! Dad's Feelings" 41]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Father and Son Destiny" 41 *Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Chirinmon) > Kentaurosmon [Bursts on the Scene!|"Thomas Bursts on the Scene!" [42 "The Burst Mode of Tohma's Determination" 42]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts on the Scene!" 42 *Gwappamon > Shaujinmon *MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode [Equals Power!|"Justice Equals Power!" [43 "Indeed Strength is Justice! Beast Knight Duftmon" 43]] :Digimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode [Truth About BanchoLeomon|"The Truth About BanchoLeomon" [46 "Bombshell! The Truth About BantyoLeomon" 46]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Truth About BanchoLeomon" 46 *BanchoLeomon > BanchoLeomon Burst Mode [Ultimate Farewell!|"The Ultimate Farewell!" [48 "A Complete Conclusion! Farewell, the Leader of Fights" 48]] :Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Farewell!" 48 *Agumon (2006 anime) > "Agumon Burst Mode" "Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!" [M1] :Digimon Savers, "Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!" M1 *Argomon > Argomon (Mega) ''C'mon Digimon *Greymon > MetalGreymon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 "Deep Saver" [10] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Deep Saver" 10 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon "Another Tamer" [15] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Another Tamer" 15 *Devimon + Ogremon > SkullSatamon "Tamer Battle!!" [16] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Tamer Battle!!" 16 *Greymon > Metal Greymon "The Possibility to Future!" [18] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Possibility to Future!" 18 *Agumon > Centarumon *Agumon > Meramon *Agumon > Greymon *Leomon > IceLeomon "Battle on the Tree" [20] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Battle on the Tree" 20 *Kokatorimon + Kuwagamon > Megadramon "Desperate X Death! An Ultimate Appears!!" [21] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Desperate X Death! An Ultimate Appears!!" 21 *Megadramon + Cherrymon > Ghoulmon "Butter-Fly" [22] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Butter-Fly" 22 *Veedramon > AeroVeedramon "Neo's Charge!" [27] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Neo's Charge!" 27 *Arkadimon (Fresh) > Arkadimon (Rookie) "Leo's Rage" [29] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Leo's Rage" 29 *Myotismon > VenomMyotismon "Holy War" [30] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Holy War" 30 *MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Arkadimon (Rookie) > Arkadimon (Champion) "The Legendary Power, Digimental" [31] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Legendary Power, Digimental" 31 *Arkadimon (Champion) > Arkadimon (Ultimate) "Serious Mind" [33] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Serious Mind" 33 *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon "Earthquake! Demon's Castle!" [38] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Earthquake! Demon's Castle!" 38 *Arkadimon (Ultimate) > Arkadimon (Mega) "A New Monster" [44] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "A New Monster" 44 *Devimon > NeoDevimon *Grizzlymon + Arkadimon's Power Data > Callismon "The Courage That Binds" [50] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Courage That Binds" 50 *MagnaAngemon > Dominimon *IceLeomon > Regulumon "The Appearance of the Super Ultimate" [53] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Appearance of the Super Ultimate" 53 *Arkadimon (Mega) > Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) *Botamon >> Veedramon "Ulforce: The Holy Light" [54] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Ulforce: The Holy Light" 54 *AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon "Truth" [55] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Truth" 55 *Daemon > Daemon Super Ultimate "Future" [57] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Future" 57 *UlforceVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon Future Mode "Double Tamer!! The Super-Dimensional Great Battle!!" [S3] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Double Tamer!! The Super-Dimensional Great Battle!!" S3 *Veemon > ExVeemon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon "Frontier Generation" [S4] :Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Frontier Generation" S4 *Anyone + H Spirit of Flame > Agunimon *Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Lobomon *Agunimon / BurningGreymon *Anyone + B Spirit of Flame > BurningGreymon Bios *Gekomon > ShogunGekomonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' Insert Bio: TonosamaGekomon: "An Amphibian Digimon powered up from Gekomon." *Woodmon > CherrymonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Insert Bio: Jyureimon: "A Plant Digimon who is Woodmon's Perfect form." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Insert Bio: Ookuwamon: "An Insect Digimon who is Kuwagamon's wilder and more evil evolution." ''Digimon Chronicle Chronicle 1.5 :''Digimon Chronicle 01.5 *Dorumon > Reptiledramon > Grademon > Alphamon Chronicle 2.0 :Digimon Chronicle 02 *Dorumon > Dorugamon Chronicle 3.0 :Digimon Chronicle 03 *Ryudamon >> OwRyumon *Alphamon + OwRyumon > Alphamon (Ouryuuken) ''Digimon D-Cyber 01 *Dorimon > Dorumon >> Dorugoramon 02 *Agumon X >> MetalGreymon X *Dorumon >> DexDoruGreymon 03 *DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon 05 *DexDorugamon >> Gaioumon 06 *Agumon X > Greymon X > (MetalGreymon X) *MegaSeadramon X > GigaSeadramon (He says MS is his brother, so sibling relationship) 07 *Ryuudamon > DexDorugoramon *Dorimon > (Dorumon) >> Grademon 08 *Ryuudamon > (DexDorugamon) > HishaRyuumon 11 *MedievalGallantmon > Dukemon X *HishaRyuumon > OwRyumon 13 *Grademon > Alphamon 14 *Alphamon > Alphamon (Ouryuuken) *Agumon X > Omekamon Digimon Next "Welcome to the Digimon Net Game!" [01] :Digimon Next, "Welcome to the Digimon Net Game!" 01 *Koromon > Agumon (2006 anime) > Greymon *Agumon (2006 anime) > Numemon "Commandments of Terror!" [04] :Digimon Next, "Commandments of Terror!" 04 *Commandramon > Sealsdramon "Yuu and Gaomon!" [05] :Digimon Next, "Yuu and Gaomon!" 05 *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon "i-Land!" [06] :Digimon Next, "i-Land!" 06 *Waspmon > CannonBeemon "The Black Digicore!" [09] :Digimon Next, "The Black Digicore!" 09 *Gaomon > Gaogamon "The Girl Norn!" [10] :Digimon Next, "The Girl Norn" 10 *Peckmon > Crowmon "Pichimon's Secret!" [11] :Digimon Next, "Pichimon's Secret!" 11 *Pichimon >> MarineAngemon "The Other Overseer!" [13] :Digimon Next, "The Other Overseer!" 13 *Wanyamon > Gaomon > Black Gaogamon "Reunion!" [14] :Digimon Next, "Reunion!" 14 *GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon "I...!" [17] :Digimon Next, "I...!" 17 *Wanyamon > (Gaomon) > (Gaogamon) > MachGaogamon "Death Struggle: Three Commanders!" [20] :Digimon Next, "Death Struggle: Three Commanders!" 20 *Peckmon > (Crowmon) > Ravemon "Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!" [21] :Digimon Next, "Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!" 21 *MagnaAngemon > Murmukusmon *RizeGreymon > VictoryGreymon *MachGaogamon > Z'dGarurumon World Series Digimon World *None? Digimon World 2 *MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *ChaosBlackWarGreymon + ChaosMetalSeadramon + ChaosPiedmon + Chaos Lord + Crimson > NeoCrimson Digimon World 3'' aka. Digimon World 2003 *Guilmon + Bearmon >> Gallantmon *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Vemmon > Snatchmon + Gunslinger Satellite > Galacticmon + Earth > Gaiamon *Vemmon + Juggernaut Battleship > Destromon *Cardmon C1 > Cardmon U1 > Cardmon R1 > Cardmon S1 *Cardmon C2 > Cardmon U2 > Cardmon R2 > Cardmon S2 *Guilmon >> WarGrowlmon *Agumon >> MetalGreymon *Patamon >> MagnaAngemon *Renamon >> Taomon *Kotemon >> Kyukimon *Monmon >> Armormon *Bearmon >> GrapLeomon *Veemon >> Paildramon ''Digimon World 4'' aka. Digimon World X *None? ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' aka. Digimon World: Digital Card Battle *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Baromon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Tylomon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Shadramon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Light > Quetzalmon ''Digimon World DS'' aka. Digimon Story *Pagumon > BlackAgumon > DarkTyrannomon > Antylamon (Data) *SkullGreymon > Machinedramon *MegaKabuterimon (Red) > GranKuwagamon *Chronomon Destroyer Mode > Chronomon Holy Mode Gallery digivolutions: *Tsunomon > GabumonGabumon: "A shy and cowardly Digimon that digivolved from a Tsunomon, keeping its horn." *Veemon > ExVeemonExVeemon: "A mature version of Veemon, having obtained its true power." *Renamon > KyubimonKyubimon: "After gaining experience, Renamon can digivolve into this mythical animal Digimon." *Keramon > KurisarimonKurisarimon: "This is Keramon after absorbing a lot of energy." *Kumamon (Bearmon) > GrizzmonGrizzmon: "Digivolves from Kumamon." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "It is unclear if this Digimon digivolved from Gotsumon or whether it is a subspecies of it." > MeteormonMeteormon: "There was some meteor data in Gotsumon's data, and for some reason it has come to the surface in this digivolved version." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "This digivolved version of Gaomon is bigger and its claws are completely grown." *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > MagnamonMagnamon: "This is an armored form of Veemon digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Miracles." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue)MegaKabuterimon (Blue): "A digivolved version of Kabuterimon found in tropical areas." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonOkuwamon: "A digivolved version of Kuwagamon" > GranKuwagamonGranKuwagamon: "Kuwagamon's final form." *Seadramon > MegaSeadramonMegaSeadramon: "A digivolved version of Seadramon after living in a harsh environment." > MetalSeadramonMetalSeadramon: "Seadramon's final form, covered in Chrome Digizoid." *BlackGarurumon > WereGarurumon (Black)WereGarurumon (Black): "Digivolved from a virus species of Garurumon." *Garurumon > WereGarurumon (Blue)WereGarurumon (Blue): "A beastman Digimon that digivolved from Garurumon." > MetalGarurumonMetalGarurumon: "The final form of Garurumon, keeping its speed while adding metal armor." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red)MegaKabuterimon (Red): "A digivolved version of Kabuterimon." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > PaildramonPaildramon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > DinobeemonDinobeemon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *Aquilamon + Gatomon > SilphymonSilphymon: "The DNA digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon." > ValkyrimonValkyrimon: "The digivolved version of Silphymon." *Starmon > SuperStarmonSuperStarmon: "A digivolved form of Starmon." *Ikkakumon > ZudomonZudomon: "A digivolved type of Ikkakumon that walks on two legs." > VikemonVikemon: "Commands tribes of Ikkakumon and Zudomon." *MegaKabuterimon + Okuwamon > HerculesKabuterimonHerculesKabuterimon: "A Digimon created by combining data from Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon." *Etemon > MetalEtemonMetalEtemon: "A digivolved version of Etemon." *Woodmon >> PuppetmonPuppetmon: "A Digimon created from a cursed Woodmon." *Greymon >> WarGreymonWarGreymon: "It isn't as big as many Greymon, but its speed and power are greatly improved." *Myotismon > VenomMyotismonVenomMyotismon: "With the hard shell on its upper body and its beast-like lower body, this Digimon shows the true power of Myotismon." > MaloMyotismonMaloMyotismon: "The final form of Myotismon." *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > OmnimonOmnimon: "A combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon created by a group of peace-loving people." *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter ModeImperialdramon Fighter Mode: "An Imperialdramon with all of its power released, changing it into Fighter Mode." *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon > Imperialdramon Paladin ModeImperialdramon Paladin Mode: "A legendary Digimon that is the Imperialdramon's fighter mode digivolved using Omnimon's power." *Andromon > HiAndromonHiAndromon: "The completed form of the incomplete Andromon." *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson ModeGallantmon Crimson Mode: "This is a hidden form of Gallantmon, but it can't be used for long." *Parrotmon > EaglemonEaglemon: "It is said to be a digivolved version of Parrotmon." *DoruGreymon > DorugoramonDorugoramon: "It is an incarnation of the 'Final Enemy.'" *Taomon > KuzuhamonKuzuhamon: "A digivolved form of an old fox Digimon." Gallery subspecies: *Terriermon / LopmonLopmon: "This twin of Terriermon is a bit of a crybaby." *Agumon / SnowAgumonSnowAgumon: "A variety of Agumon living in the artic." / BlackAgumonBlackAgumon: "An Agumon that digivolved into a virus and discovered the power of its basic instincts. *Palmon / AruraumonAruraumon: "A Digimon that digivolved in the same way as Palmon." *ToyAgumon / ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A Toy Agumon that has been infected by a virus." *PawnChessmon (Black)PawnChessmon (Black): "Its rival is PawnChessmon(White)." / PawnChessmon (White)PawnChessmon (White): "Its rival is PawnChessmon(Black)." *Gazimon / GaomonGaomon: "A subspecies of Gajimon with sharp claws." *Falcomon (2006 anime) / DotFalcomonDotFalcomon: "A special Falcomon that made its debut on a keychain game." *Agumon / DotAgumonDotAgumon: "A special Agumon that made its debut on a keychain game." *Wizardmon / SorcerymonSorcerymon: "Related to Wizardmon, this Digimon can control the powers of fire and ice." *Sukamon / PlatinumSukamonPlatinumSukamon: "A variety of Sukamon that has absorbed rare metal data." *Gotsumon / IcemonIcemon: "It is unclear if this Digimon digivolved from Gotsumon or whether it is a subspecies of it." *Flarerizamon / DarkLizardmonDarkLizardmon: "This is the virus form of Flarerizamon." *Greymon / GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "A special Digimon thought to be a subspecies of Greymon." *Mamemon / MetalMamemonMetalMamemon: "A digivolved version of Mamemon, otherwise known as the 'Smiley Bomber.'" *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmonBlackRapidmon: "A version of Rapidmon changed for night fighting purposes." *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil)Cherubimon (Evil): "It was one of the three great angel Digimon, but for some reason it turned evil." *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode / ImperialdramonImperialdramon: "An ImperialDramon that was unable to control its incredible power and went berserk." *Rosemon / BabamonBabamon: "It is said that this Digimon is a Rosemon after a curse was put on it." *Ghoulmon / Ghoulmon (Black)Ghoulmon (Black): "This is Ghoulmon after enveloping itself in darkness for the final battle." *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmonChaosGallantmon: "This is a Gallantmon after waking up to its virus instincts." *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymonBlackWarGreymon: "This virus form of WarGreymon is greatly feared and called the 'Black Knight.'" ''Digimon World Dawn'' aka. Digimon Story Sunburst All Agumon's are DS version. Possibly Kudamon as well. *ChaosGallantmon + Chrono Core > ChaosGallantmon C *Lunamon > Lekismon >> Dianamon *Lilamon > Lotosmon *MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon *Agumon (2006 anime) >> RizeGreymon *Salamon >> Angewomon *Guilmon > Growlmon *SnowAgumon >> MegaSeadramon *Monodramon > Airdramon *Muchomon >> Sinduramon *Kudamon (2006 anime) > Reppamon *Biyomon >> Karatenmon *Puttimon >> Anubismon *Gummymon >> Knightmon *Tokomon >> Parrotmon *Poyomon >> Frigimon *Chibomon >> Magnamon *Poyomon >> Brachiomon *Chibomon >> Paildramon *Puttimon > Salamon *Tokomon > Muchomon *Puttimon > Renamon *Gummymon >> Monzaemon *Koromon > Agumon *Poyomon >> Gomamon *Tokomon >> Kokatorimon *Puttimon >> Kyubimon *Koromon >> Greymon *Poyomon >> Seadramon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: *Tapirmon > ? *Starmon > ? *Monzaemon > ? *Veedramon > AeroVeedramon *Growlmon > ? *MetalGreymon > ? *Peckmon > ? *Saberdramon > ? *Karatenmon > ? *Octomon > ? *Gomamon > ? *Gawappamon > ? ''Digimon World Dusk'' aka. Digimon Story Moonlight *Ophanimon + Chrono Core > Ophanimon C *RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon *Coronamon > Firamon >> Apollomon *Gaomon >> MachGaogamon *Solarmon > Clockmon *BlackAgumon >> SkullGreymon *Goburimon >> WereGarurumon (Black) *Keramon > Kurisarimon *Tentomon >> MegaKabuterimon (Blue) *Tsumemon >> Zanbamon *Kapurimon >> RookChessmon *Kapurimon >> BishopChessmon *Tanemon >> Dinobeemon *Tsunomon >> GrapLeomon *Tsunomon >> Pandamon *Botamon >> Ponchomon *Botamon >> Lopmon *Tsunomon > Bearmon >> Pandamon *Minomon >> Kongoumon *Tanemon > Palmon >> Lillymon *Tsunomon >> Rapidmon *Botamon >> Impmon *Tanemon > Floramon *Tanemon >> Togemon *Tsunomon >> Garurumon *Kapurimon >> Guardromon *Botamon >> DarkTyrannomon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: *Tsukaimon > Devidramon *DarkTyrannomon >> Chaosmon *Vajramon > Zanbamon *Ogremon > WereGarurumon (Black) *Leomon >> BanchoLeomon *Grizzmon > Pandamon *Grizzmon > Monzaemon *Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon *Mamemon > PrinceMamemon *Floramon > Veggiemon *Woodmon > Cherrymon *Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *Flarerizamon > WarGreymon (claimed) ''Digimon World Dawn/Dusk'' aka. Digimon Story Sunburst/Moonlight (Shared) *Grimmon + Chrono Core > ChaosGrimmon > ExoGrimmon *Chicchimon >> Chronomon Holy Mode CITY hint digivolutions: *Kabuterimon + Devimon > Kimeramon *Ninjamon + Kogamon > Cherrymon *Taomon + Karatenmon > Kuzuhamon *Taomon > Sakuyamon *Kokatorimon + Akatorimon > Sinduramon *Sinduramon + "Bird" (Silphymon) > "Awesome" (Valdurmon) *Tsuchidarumon + Frigimon > Pandamon *Pandamon + "Beast" (GrapLeomon) > "Awesome" (BanchoLeomon) *Matadormon + Mummymon > Beelzemon (Level 62, Attack 370, Ally Impmon) *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon (Level 65, Friendship 100%, Speed 415) Gallery digivolutions: *Kuramon > TsumemonTsumemon: "Just like Kuramon, its eye radiates with eerie light." > KeramonKeramon: "A digivolved version of Tsumemon" > KurisarimonKurisarimon: "This is Keramon becoming a chrysalis and absorbing a lot of energy to get stronger." >> Armageddemon"It is evil and is said to have been born from a DigiEgg created from the fusion of many Kuramon." *Sunmon > CoronamonCoronamon: "A Rookie Digimon that Digivolved from an In-Training Sunmon." > FiramonFiramon: "A Digimon which is the Champion form of Coronamon." > Flaremon > Apollomon *Moonmon > LunamonLunamon: "A Rookie Digimon that Digivolved from an In-Training Moonmon." > LekismonLekismon: "Lunamon's Champion form." > Crescemon > Dianamon *Renamon > KyubimonKyubimon: "It evolves from a Renamon after acquiring a lot of experience." *Bearmon > GrizzmonGrizzmon: "Digivolves from Bearmon." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "It resembles Gotsumon and feels very cold." > Meteormon"A meteor type Gotsumon's Ultimate form which acuired meteor data." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "This digivolved version of Gaomon is bigger and its claws are completely grown." *Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon"It isn't as big as many Greymon, but its speed and power are greatly improved." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue) *Kuwagamon > Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon"Kuwagamon's final form." *Gekomon > ShogunGekomon *Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > MetalSeadramon"Seadramon's final form, covered in Chrome Digizoid." *Garurumon > WereGarurumon (Blue) > MetalGarurumon"The final form of Garurumon, keeping its speed while adding metal armor." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Dinobeemon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon *Starmon > SuperStarmon *Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon"Commands tribes of Ikkakumon and Zudomon." *Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon"A Digimon created from a cursed Woodmon." *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode"It's the form of the fallen angel, Lucemon." *Veedramon > AeroVeedramon *Leomon > GrapLeomon > SaberLeomon"An ancient Digimon said to be an ancestor of Leomon." *Angemon + Ankylomon > Shakkoumon *MegaKabuterimon + Okuwamon > HerculesKabuterimon"A Digimon created by combinging data from Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon." *Etemon > MetalEtemon *Myotismon > VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon's power > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Andromon > HiAndromon *Digitamamon > Devitamamon *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Musyamon >> Zanbamon"A brave Digimon that is the leader of the Musyamon." *Parrotmon > Eaglemon *DoruGreymon > Dorugoramon"It is an incarnation of the 'Final Enemy'." *Vademon > Ebemon *Machinedramon + Kimeramon > Millenniummon > Moon=Millenniummon > ZeedMillenniummon *Cyberdramon > Justimon *Mammothmon > SkullMammothmon *Mummymon > Pharaohmon"A Digimon said to digivolve from a mummy Digimon." *All Spirits > Susanoomon"A legendary Digimon said to have been born from the collection of all spirits in existence." *WarGrowlmon > Megidramon *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Argomon Ultimate > Argomon Mega *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Honesty > Tylomon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Purity > Kabukimon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Lanksmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Love > Pipismon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Prairiemon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Purity > Ponchomon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Toucanmon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Allomon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Purity > Shurimon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Aurumon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Shadramon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Kongoumon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Seahomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Kenkimon Gallery subspecies: *GummymonGummymon: "Kokomon's twin Digimon." / KokomonKokomon: "Gummymon's twin Digimon." *Agumon / SnowAgumonSnowAgumon: "A Digimon of the distinct Agumon species which lives in cold places." / BlackAgumonBlackAgumon: "A Digimon whose wild instincts have been awakened due to the digivolution to a virus kind." / DotAgumonDotAgumon: "A special Agumon which emerged from a keychain game." *ToyAgumon / ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A cynical, virus-infested Toy Agumon that loves to do mischievous pranks." *TerriermonTerriermon: "One of the twin Digimon with a horn on its head." / LopmonLopmon: "One of the twin Digimon with three horns on its head." *Goburimon / SnowGoburimonSnowGoburimon: "A Digimon of the distinct Goburimon species." *Penguinmon / MuchomonMuchomon: "A Digimon from the warmer south that resembles Penguinmon." *Palmon / AruraumonAruraumon: "A plant-like Digimon that looks like Palmon." *Patamon / TsukaimonTsukaimon: "This Digimon looks exactly like Patamon, but its personality is pretty sinuous." *PawnChessmon (White)PawnChessmon (White): "It shares a rivalry with a general food soldier, Pawn Chessmon Black." / PawnChessmon (Black)PawnChessmon (Black): "It shares a rivalry with a general food soldier, PawnChessmon White" *Falcomon (2006 anime) / DotFalcomonDotFalcomon: "A special Falcomon which emerged from a keychain game." *Hagurumon / SolarmonSolarmon: "This Digimon looks like Hagurumon." *Kunemon / DoKunemonDoKunemon: "This larval Digimon, along with Kunemon has been a target of research to solve the mystery on the Insect Digimon." *Nanimon / BomberNanimonBomberNanimon: "A Digimon that belongs to the same category as Nanimon." *Wizardmon / SorcerymonSorcerymon: "Related to Wizardmon, this Digimon wears a white cloak and has a mysterious aura." *Kokatorimon / AkatorimonAkatorimon: "A Digimon with an impressive crest and sharp beak which is related to Kokatorimon." *Sukamon / PlatinumSukamonPlatinumSukamon: "A variety of Sukamon with a platinum body that reflects bright light." *Gotsumon / IcemonIcemon: "It resembles Gotsumon and feels very cold." *Flarerizamon / DarkLizardmonDarkLizardmon: "This is the evil twin dragon Digimon of Flarerizamon." *Greymon / GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "A special Digimon thought to be a subspecies of Greymon." *Drimogemon / NiseDrimogemonNiseDrimogemon: "A Digimon resembling a Drimogemon, that lives underground." *Shellmon / MoriShellmonMoriShellmon: "Related to a Shellmon, it looks like a hermit-crab." *Ogremon / FugamonFugamon: "It belongs to the same species as an Orgremon, and they both like to fight." / HyogamonHyogamon: "A snow Digimon related to an Ogremon and holding an ice club." *FrigimonFrigimon: "It resembles Tsuchidarumon." / TsuchidarumonTsuchidarumon: "It resembles Frigimon." *Numemon / GeremonGeremon: "A soft-bodied, yet ferocious Digimon related to a Numemon." / KaratsukiNumemonKaratsukiNumemon: "A shellfish Digimon related to a Numemon." *Birdramon / SaberdramonSaberdramon: "A Digimon which flies in the sky with black wings and resembles Birdramon." *Yanmamon / SandYanmamonSandYanmamon: "An Insect Digimon related to Yanmamon." *Veggiemon / RedVegiemonRedVegiemon: "Ripened in red, this carnivorous Digimon is a primary form of Veggiemon." / WeedmonWeedmon: "This green Digimon looks a lot like a Veggiemon, but it is a little more intelligent." *Ninjamon / KogamonKogamon: "It looks a lot like an Igamon, but they use different types of Shurikens." *ThunderballmonThunderballmon: "A mutant Digimon which is considered to be a kind of a Mamemon." / Mamemon / MetalMamemon / Tekkamon / BigMamemon / PrinceMamemon *Mojyamon / JungleMojyamonJungleMojyamon: "Other than its color of fur, it resembles Mojyamon." *KnightChessmon (White) / KnightChessmon (Black) *WereGarurumon / WereGarurumon (Black) *MegaKabuterimon (Blue) / MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmon *Monzaemon / Pandamon *Devimon / MarineDevimon"A Digimon which lives deep in the ocean and is related to a Devimon." *Megadramon / Gigadramon *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil)"It was one of the three great angel Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil." *Imperialdramon DB (Black) / Imperialdramon DB *MegaGargomon / BlackSaintGargomon *Rosemon / Babamon *Ghoulmon / Ghoulmon (Black) *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmon *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *ShineGreymon / DotShineGreymon *MirageGaogamon / DotMirageGaogamon ''Digimon World Championship'' aka. Digimon Championship Digipedia digivolutions: *Gotsumon > Icemon *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon *Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue) *Kuwagamon > Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon *Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Starmon > SuperStarmon *Meramon > SkullMeramon *Gekomon > ShogunGekomon *Seadramon > MegaSeadramon *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Virus) *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) *Gargomon > Rapidmon *Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *BlackGarurumon > ShadowWereGarurumon > BlackMetalGarurumon *Parrotmon > Eaglemon *Leomon >> SaberLeomon *Mammothmon > SkullMammothmon *Andromon > HiAndromon *Mamemon > PrinceMamemon *Kabuterimon + Kuwagamon > HerculesKabuterimon *Etemon > MetalEtemon Digipedia subspecies: *Botamon / YukimiBotamon *Aruraumon / Palmon *Agumon / BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon *Gabumon / Psychemon *Patamon / Tsukaimon *Devimon / IceDevimon *Gotsumon / Icemon *Kokatorimon / Akatorimon *Garurumon / BlackGarurumon / Gururumon *Numemon / Geremon *Mamemon / Thundermon / BigMamemon *Greymon / GeoGreymon *Birdramon / Saberdramon *Wizardmon / Socerimon *Tyrannomon / DarkTyrannomon *Angemon / Devimon *Kyubimon / Youkomon *Vegiemon / RedVegiemon *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmon *MetalGreymon (Virus) / MetalGreymon / RizeGreymon *BlackGarurumon / ShadowWereGarurumon *Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon *MetalSeadramon / GigaSeadramon *MetalGarurumon / ZeedGarurumon *WarGreymon / VictoryGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *MetalGarurumon / BlackMetalGarurumon Tamer Series ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer *Kimeramon + Machinedramon > Millenniummon Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers *Millenniummon > Moon=Millenniummon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon *LadyDevimon + MarineDevimon > SkullSatamon *LadyDevimon + MarineDevimon > Myotismon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Angewomon *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon *Ankylomon + Angemon > MagnaAngemon Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers *Floramon > Ninjamon > Blossomon Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer *Moon=Millenniumon > ZeedMillenniumon *Ketomon > Hopmon > Monodramon > Strikedramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon *Cyberdramon > ZeedMillenniumon *Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Nyokimon > Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Phoenixmon *Pabumon > Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *Yuramon > Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon *Pichimon > Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Plesiomon *Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *YukimiBotamon > Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Chibomon > DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon *Pururumon > Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon *Tsubumon > Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon *Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon > Dinobeemon > GranKuwagamon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Pucchiemon *Jyarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *Zerimon > Gumimon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Relemon > Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *DarkTyrannomon > SkullGreymon > BlackWarGreymon Standalone Video Games Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGreymon *Biyomon > (Birdramon) > Garudamon *Tentomon > (Kabuterimon) > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Gatomon > Angewomon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) *Vamdemon > VenomMyotismon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Hawkmon > Aquilamon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon Digimon World Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers: Another Mission *Wrathful Person + Code Key of Wrath > Daemon *Gluttonous Person + Code Key of Gluttony > Beelzemon *Envious Person + Code Key of Envy > Leviamon *Lustful Person + Code Key of Lust > Lilithmon *Greedy Person + Code Key of Greed > Barbamon *Slothful Person + Code Key of Sloth > Belphemon Rage Mode *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shaujinmon > JumboGamemon *Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Chirinmon) > Sleipmon *Bakemon > Myotismon *Biyomon > Birdramon *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode aka. Demon Lord ''Digimon Racing *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon *Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon *DemiVeemon > Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon *Flamemon > Agunimon > BurningGreymon Digimon Battle aka Digimon RPG'' *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Love > Pipismon *Yuramon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon *Pagumon > Gotsumon > Icemon > Meteormon *Pagumon > Goburimon > Ogremon > Etemon > MetalEtemon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Ophanimon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Goatmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Rabbitmon *Zurumon > Elecmon > Leomon > Panjamon > SaberLeomon *Zurumon > Bearmon > Grizzlymon > Grapleomon > DinoTigermon *Choromon > Hagurumon > Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon *Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon >> Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Yasyamon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Light > Gargoylemon *Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Rinkmon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Allomon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Toucanmon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Flybeemon *Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Sepikmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Yaamon > Impmon > Devimon > SkullSatamon > Beelzemon *Kokomon > Lopmon > Endigomon > Antylamon (Virus) > Kerpymon (Evil) *Kokomon > Lopmon > Prairiemon > Antylamon (Data) > Kerpymon (Good) *Hopmon > Monodramon > Devidramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Dinohyumon > Knightmon > LoadKnightmon *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Musyamon > Asuramon > Zanbamon *DemiMeramon > Candlemon > Wizardmon > Phantomon > Dynasmon *Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > GranKuwagamon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Kongoumon *Paomon > Labramon > Seasarmon > Cerberusmon > Anubismon *Kuramon >> Keramon > Kurisarimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Dorimon > Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDorugreymon > DexDorugoramon Battle Series ''Digimon Battle Spirit'' aka. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit *Guilmon > (Growlmon) > (WarGrowlmon) > Gallantmon *Terriermon > (Gargomon) > (Rapidmon) > MegaGargomon *Renamon > (Kyubimon) > (Taomon) > Sakuyamon *Veemon > (ExVeemon) + Stingmon) > (Paildramon) > (Imperialdramon) > (Imperialdramon Fighter Mode)Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Wormmon > (Stingmon + ExVeemon) > (Paildramon) > (Imperialdramon) > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Agumon > (Greymon) > (MetalGreymon) > WarGreymon *Sukamon > Etemon *BlackAgumon >> BlackWarGreymon *Lopmon > (Wendigomon) > (Antylamon (Virus)) > Cherubimon (Virus) *Gabumon > (Garurumon) > (WereGarurumon) > (MetalGarurumon + WarGreymon)> Omnimon *Agumon > (Greymon) > (MetalGreymon) > (WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon) > Omnimon ''Digimon Rumble Arena'' aka. Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution *Gabumon > (Garurumon) > (WereGarurumon) > MetalGarurumon *Patamon > (Angemon) > (MagnaAngemon) > Seraphimon *Gatomon > (Angewomon) > Magnadramon *Veemon > (ExVeemon + Stingmon) > (Paildramon) > (Imperialdramon) > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Wormmon > Stingmon *Impmon >> (Beelzemon) > Beelzemon Blast Mode ''Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 *Gatomon > (Angewomon) > Ophanimon *Guilmon > (Growlmon) > (WarGrowlmon) > (Gallantmon) > Gallantmon Crimson Mode Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' aka. Digimon Battle Chronicle *Agumon > Greymon > (MetalGreymon) > WarGreymon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon *Flamemon > Agunimon > BurningGreymon *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Gabumon > Garurumon > (WereGarurumon) > MetalGarurumon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Gatomon > Angewomon *Guilmon > Growlmon > (WarGrowlmon) > Gallantmon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon > (ExVeemon) + Stingmon) > (Paildramon) > Imperialdramon *BlackAgumon > BlackGreymon >> BlackWarGreymon *BlackGabumon > BlackGarurumon >> BlackMetalGarurumon *BlackGuilmon > BlackGrowlmon >> ChaosGallantmon ''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' aka. Battle Spirits: Digimon Frontier *Takuya Kanbara > Agunimon > BurningGreymon > AncientGreymon *Koji Minamoto > Lobomon > KendoGarurumon > AncientGarurumon *Zoe Orimoto > Kazemon > Zephyrmon > AncientKazemon *J.P. Shibayama > Beetlemon > MetalKabuterimon > AncientBeetlemon *Tommy Himi > Kumamon > Korikakumon > AncientMegatheriummon *Koichi Kimura > Loewemon > JagerLoewemon > AncientSphinxmon *Agunimon >> EmperorGreymon > Susanoomon *Lobomon >> MagnaGarurumon > Susanoomon Digivices Digivice *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon *Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon D-3 *''All normal armor evolutions'' *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon *Wormmon > Stingmon > Dinobeemon > GranKuwagamon *Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon *Gatomon (Ringless) > Gatomon (Ring) > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon D-Power *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Guilmon > BlackGrowlmon > BlackWarGrowlmon > ChaosGallantmon *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *Renamon > Youkomon > Doumon > Kuzuhamon *Labramon > Seasarmon > Cerberumon > Anubismon *Impmon >> Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode D-Tector *Agunimon / BurningGreymon > Aldamon > EmperorGreymon > Susanoomon *Kazemon / Zephyrmon > JetSilphymon *Kumamon / KorIkkakumon > Daipenmon *Grumblemon / Gigasmon *Arbormon / Petaldramon *Lobomon / KendoGarurumon > Beowolfmon > MagnaGarurumon > Susanoomon *Beetlemon / MetalKabuterimon > RhinoKabuterimon *Duskmon / Velgemon *Ranamon / Calmaramon *Mercurymon / Sakkakumon *Loewemon / JagerLoewemon > Reichmon Cards Digital Monster Card Game *40% Winning Percentage! (st-101): Gatomon > Angewomon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-102): MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-164): DarkLizardmon > MetalTyrannomon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-165): MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-217): BlackGatomon > LadyDevimon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-218): Paildramon > Imperialdramon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-219): Stingmon + ExVeemon > Paildramon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-307): Greymon > MetalGreymon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-308): Veedramon > AeroVeedramon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-309): Etemon > MetalEtemon, Etemon > KingEtemon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-310): Bakemon > Phantomon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-311): Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon, Agumon >> WarGreymon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-312): Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon, Tailmon (Ringless) > Angewomon > Magnadramon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-313): Andromon > HiAndromon, Digitamamon > Devitamamon, Parrotmon > Eaglemon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-314): Gabumon (Black) >> MetalGarurumon (Black), Agumon (Black) > WarGreymon (Black) *80% Winning Percentage! (st-315): Dinobeemon / Paildramon > Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *80% Winning Percentage! (st-316): Myotismon > VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon *Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! (st-317): WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! (st-318): DemiDevimon + Vilemon + LadyDevimon + SkullSatamon + Myotismon + Puppetmon > Apocalymon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-370): Sukamon > PlatinumSukamon, Nanimon > PlatinumSukamon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-371): Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-372): Kuramon >> Armageddemon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-425): Kyubimon > Taomon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-426): Wendigomon > Antylamon (Virus) *60% Winning Percentage! (st-427): Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-428): Mummymon > Pharaohmon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-429): WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-479): Gargomon > Rapidmon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-480): Angewomon > Magnadramon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-481): Baihumon, Ebonwumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-599): Turuiemon > Antylamon (Data) *40% Winning Percentage! (st-600): Tyrannomon > MasterTyrannomon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-601): Cyberdramon > Justimon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-602): BlackWarGrowlmon > Megidramon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-603): Magnadramon, Goldramon, Megidramon, Azulongmon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-672): Meramon > SkullMeramon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-673): Leomon > GrapLeomon > SaberLeomon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-674): Greymon > MetalGreymon > AncientGreymon *Digital Translator (st-675): MegaGargomon / BlackMegaGargomon, Sakuyamon / Kuzuhamon, Locomon > GranLocomon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-749): Boogeymon > Phelesmon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-750): Vademon > Ebemon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-751): Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon, WereGarurumon > AncientGarurumon *Spirit Evolution!! (st-754): Hawkmon + B Spirit of Wind > Zephyrmon *Slide Evolution H! (st-755): KendoGarurumon / Lobomon *Slide Evolution B! (st-756): Duskmon / Velgemon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-808): Kenkimon > Bulbmon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-809): GrapLeomon > Marsmon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-810): Taomon > Sakuyamon *The Terror of High-speed Evolution (st-818): Agumon >> WarGreymon *40% Winning Percentage! (st-929): Witchmon > Bastemon *60% Winning Percentage! (st-930): MetalMamemon > PrinceMamemon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-931): Silphymon > Dynasmon, Knightmon > Crusadermon *80% Winning Percentage! (st-932): Garudamon > Onismon *Evolution Ancient (st-933): MegaKabuterimon (Blue) > AncientBeetlemon *Ancient Blood-relationship (st-935): Arbormon / Petaldramon *Spirit Revenger (st-936): Ranamon >> AncientMermaimon *Invitation to Ancient Times (st-937): Cerberumon > AncientSphinxmon *Giga Evolution!! (st-993): Doumon > Kuzuhamon *40% Winning Percentage! (sx-028): Dorumon > Dorugamon *60% Winning Percentage! (sx-029): Birdramon > Garudamon X *80% Winning Percentage! (sx-030): Okuwamon X > GrandisKuwagamon *40% Winning Percentage! (sx-031): Gabumon X > Garurumon X *60% Winning Percentage! (sx-032): Dobermon X > Cerberumon X *80% Winning Percentage! (sx-033): WereGarurumon X > MetalGarurumon X *The Guardian of the End (sx-038): WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon X *40% Winning Percentage! (sx-076): Ryuudamon > GinRyuumon *60% Winning Percentage! (sx-077): Growlmon X > WarGrowlmon X *80% Winning Percentage! (sx-078): MameTyramon > Dinorexmon *Let's Stop Fighting (sx-079): Dodomon > Dorimon, Fufumon > Kyokyomon *60% Winning Percentage! (sx-104): Waspmon > Cannonbeemon *80% Winning Percentage! (sx-105): HishaRyuumon > OuRyuumon *The Sealed Knight's Release! (sx-106): Grademon > Alphamon *DX Evolution!! (sx-111): DoruGreymon > DexDoruGreymon *40% Winning Percentage! (bo-104): Ikkakumon > Zudomon *60% Winning Percentage! (bo-105): Devimon > Myotismon *40% Winning Percentage! (bo-155): Togemon > Lillymon *60% Winning Percentage! (bo-156): Seadramon > MegaSeadramon *40% Winning Percentage! (bo-209): Lillymon > Rosemon *60% Winning Percentage! (bo-210): MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! (bo-252): Crest of Courage + Crest of Friendship > Omnimon *40% Winning Percentage! (bo-253): Megadramon > Machinedramon *60% Winning Percentage! (bo-254): Infermon > Diaboromon *Revelation of Hidden Power!! (bo-303): Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Matrix Conversion!! (bo-441): Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Shining Evolution!! (bo-442): Guilmon + Calumon's Shining Evolution > Growlmon *The Glimmer of Fate!! (bo-491): Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) *Matrix Conversion!! (bo-546): VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon > Armageddemon *Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! (bo-546): Omnimon *An Impasse of Evolution (bo-702): Guilmon > Gallantmon *Auto Patch (bo-749): Greymon > MetalGreymon, Growlmon > WarGrowlmon, ExVeemon > Paildramon *Wind into Flame, Ice-fang into Blade (bo-858): Aldamon + H-Wind + B-Wind + H-Earth + B-Earth + H-Ice + B-Ice + H-Wood + B-Wood > EmperorGreymon *Darkness into Light, Thunder-fang into Cannon (bo-859): Beowolfmon + H-Water + B-Water + H-Thunder + B-Thunder + H-Darkness + B-Darkness + H-Earth + B-Earth > MagnaGarurumon *Ruler of Destruction and Regeneration (bo-913): EmperorGreymon + MagnaGarurumon > Susanoomon *The Gospel of the Fallen Angel (bo-977): Lucemon > Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *Lord of the Darting Magic Bullets (bo-1083): Impmon >> Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *The Gospel of the Fallen Angel (bo-1109): Lucemon > Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *The Gospel of the Fallen Angel (bo-143t): Lucemon > Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! (bo-07j): Omnimon *80% Winning Percentage! (bo-08j): Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Apocalymon *Transcendentals (bo-02f): Aldamon > EmperorGreymon, Beowolfmon > MagnaGarurumon *XEvolution! (bx-035): Dorumon > Dorugamon *The Sealed Knight's Release! (bx-067): Grademon > Alphamon *Emergency Transmission (bx-107): Dorumon > DexDorugoramon *X Eraser (bx-128): Omnimon X > Omnimon *Pedigree of Digimon Evolution (cd-14): Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon, Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon, Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon, Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon, Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon, Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon, Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon, Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon *80% Winning Percentage! (dg-001): Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon *Growlmon (kq-001): Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Elaborate Tactics! (Sp-006): Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon, Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon, Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *The Glory of Victory to my Hand!!! (sp-010): Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon, Renamon > Kyubimon, Terriermon > Gargomon *Inheriting Spirit!! (sp-018): H-Flame > Agunimon > AncientGreymon *Inheriting Spirit!! (sp-019): H-Light > Lobomon > AncientGarurumon *Ultimate Evolution by the Power of the Net!!! (Ta-001): MetalGreymon + WereGarurumon > Omnimon *Hidden Ultimate Power!!! (vj-001): Veedramon > AeroVeedramon *Those who Inherit the Dragon's Power (vj-004): Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Creation of the Ferocious Shelled Dragon!! (vj-005): Chibomon > DemiVeemon > Veemon, Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon *Hidden Power of the Digimental!! (vj-006): Veemon > Flamedramon, Patamon > Pegasusmon, Gatomon (Ringless) > Nefertimon *Flight of the Keen Hunter!! (vj-008): Pururumon > Poromon > Hawkmon, Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon (Ringless) *Advent of the Shining Guardian!! (vj-010): Tsubumon > Upamon > Armadillomon, Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon *Digital Hazard!! (vj-011): Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon Digital Monster Card Game α *JumboGamemon (Dα-407): Kamemon >> JumboGamemon *Coredramon (Dα-502): Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) *Coredramon (Dα-503): Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) *ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Dα-520): Agumon (2006 anime) >> ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Magnamon (Dα-535): Veemon > Magnamon *Groundramon (Dα-540): Coredramon > Groundramon *Ravemon (Dα-555): Yatagaramon > Ravemon *Aldamon (Dα-559): Agunimon > Aldamon *Xevolution (Cα-054): Guilmon X > Growlmon X > WarGrowlmon X *DXlution (Cα-055): DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon *Awakening (Oα-010): Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon *Dragon's Pride (Oα-016): Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon *Beast's Instinct (Oα-019): Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon *Hyper Evolution (Oα-031): Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon *Incandescent Sunburst (Oα-046): Coronamon > Firamon > Flaremon *Bewitching Moonlight (Oα-047): Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon Digimon Battle Terminal *WarGrowlmon (dm-165/7): Guilmon >> WarGrowlmon *MachGaogamon (dm-170/7): Gaomon >> MachGaogamon *JumboGamemon (dm-203): Gawappamon >> JumboGamemon *Omnimon (dm-207): WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Coredramon (dm02-013): Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) *Coredramon (dm02-039): Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) *WarGreymon (dm02-031): Agumon >> WarGreymon *Tenacious DNA (op-016): Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Burst Save (op02-002): Koromon >> GeoGreymon *Record of Evolution (opj-001): Candlemon >> MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Digi-Battle Card Game *Armor Duplication (St-175): Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon, Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon D-Tector Card Game Special Note: These are generally considered acceptable because they are used in conjunction with the D-Tector, a fiction-based V-Pet. *Greymon (DT-7): Agumon > Greymon *Garurumon (DT-8): Gabumon > Garurumon *Growlmon (DT-9): Guilmon > Growlmon *MetalGreymon (DT-16): Greymon > MetalGreymon *WereGarurumon (DT-17): Garurumon > WereGarurumon *WarGrowlmon (DT-18): Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *WarGreymon (DT-24): MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > Omnimon *MetalGarurumon (DT-25): WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Gallantmon (DT-26): WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Justimon (DT-28): Cyberdramon > Justimon *Omnimon (DT-31): WarGreymon + WereGarurumon > Omnimon *Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DT-32): Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *ExVeemon (DT-39): Veemon > ExVeemon *Stingmon (DT-40): Wormmon > Stingmon *Gargomon (DT-41): Terriermon > Gargomon *Paildramon (DT-48): ExVeemon > Paildramon *Dinobeemon (DT-49): Stingmon > Dinobeemon *Rapidmon (DT-50): Gargomon > Rapidmon *Imperialdramon (DT-55): Paildramon > Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *GranKuwagamon (DT-56): Dinobeemon > GranKuwagamon *MegaGargomon (DT-57): Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Gulfmon (DT-61): Mephistomon > Gulfmon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (DT-63): Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Greymon (DT-91): Agumon > Greymon *Garurumon (DT-92): Gabumon > Garurumon *Growlmon (DT-93): Guilmon > Growlmon *ExVeemon (DT-94): Veemon > ExVeemon *Stingmon (DT-95): Wormmon > Stingmon *Gargomon (DT-96): Terriermon > Gargomon *MetalGreymon (DT-98): Greymon > MetalGreymon *WereGarurumon (DT-99): Garurumon > WereGarurumon *WarGrowlmon (DT-100): Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Paildramon (DT-102): ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon *Dinobeemon (DT-103): Stingmon > Dinobeemon *Rapidmon (DT-104): Gargomon > Rapidmon *WarGreymon (DT-105): MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > Omnimon *MetalGarurumon (DT-106): WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Gallantmon (DT-107): WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Imperialdramon (DT-109): Paildramon > Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *GranKuwagamon (DT-110): Dinobeemon > GranKuwagamon *MegaGargomon (DT-111): Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (DT-113): Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Omnimon (DT-115): WarGreymon + WereGarurumon > Omnimon *Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DT-116): Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Strikedramon (DT-132): Monodramon > Strikedramon *Angemon (DT-133): Patamon > Angemon *Kurisarimon (DT-124): Keramon > Kurisarimon *Guardromon (DT-139): ToyAgumon (Black) > Guardromon *MagnaAngemon (DT-140): Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Infermon (DT-141): Kurisarimon > Infermon *GrapLeomon (DT-142): Leomon > GrapLeomon *Andromon (DT-148): Guardromon > Andromon *Diaboromon (DT-149): Infermon > Diaboromon > Armageddemon *SaberLeomon (DT-150): GrapLeomon > SaberLeomon *VenomMyotismon (DT-151): Myotismon > VenomMyotismon *Millenniummon (DT-152): Kimeramon > Millenniummon >> ZeedMillenniummon *HiAndromon (DT-154): Andromon > HiAndromon *Megidramon (DT-155): WarGrowlmon > Megidramon *Armageddemon (DT-160): Diaboromon > Armageddemon *ZeedMillenniummon (DT-161): Millenniummon >> ZeedMillenniummon *Susanoomon (DT-196): WarGreymon + WereGarurumon > Susanoomon *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (DT-200): Imperialdramon >> Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Omnimon (DV-1): WarGreymon + WereGreymon > Omnimon Digimon Collectible Card Game *Renamon (DM-004): Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *Veemon (DM-006): Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon *Patamon (DM-007): Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Guilmon (DM-009): Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *Keramon (DM-011): Keramon > Kurisarimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Lopmon (DM-012): Lopmon > Endigomon > Antylamon > Kerpymon *Renamon (DM-013): Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *Salamon (DM-014): Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Veemon (DM-016): Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon *Guilmon (DM-018): Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *Koji (DD-022): Koji + Spirits > Lobomon / KendoGarurumon *Takuya (DD-024): Takuya + Spirits > Agunimon / BurningGreymon *Zoe (DD-026): Zoe + Spirits > Kazemon / Zephyrmon *J.P. (DD-027): J.P. + Spirits > Beetlemon / MetalKabuterimon *Tommy (DD-028): Tommy + Spirits > Kumamon / KorIkakumon *Grani (DV-005): Gallantmon + Grani > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Digi-Egg of Miracle (DV-016): Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary *Dokugumon > Arukenimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/archnemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Archnemon]: "As the queen which supervises all Dokugumon, it is an extremely cunning Digimon with great intelligence." *Leopardmon > Duftmon Leopard Mode[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/duftmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Duftmon]: "When it goes into personal combat, it changes into "Leopard Mode" and races across the battlefield." *Tankdramon > Darkdramon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/darkdramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Darkdramon]: "Although this is information that stubbornly remains in the rumor mill, it is said that a Tankdramon shot down during an operation to eliminate a "target" designated "Codename: BAN-TYO" was retrieved, and evolved to Darkdramon at the D-Brigade research facility it was left at." Digimon Accel *BanchoLeomon + Darkdramon + Varodurumon + Kentaurosmon > UltimateKhaosmon[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_509 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: UltimateKhaosmon]: "A Digimon born from the fusion of the four bodies of BantyoLiomon, Darkdramon, Valdurmon, Sleipmon." Digivice iC *BanchoLeomon + Darkdramon > Chaosmon[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digivice/evo20x/evo_khaosmon.html Digivice iC 20x: Khaosmon] (Internet Archive: Wayback Machine Reproduction): "This particular Khaosmon was given birth by the jogress of BantyoLiomon and Darkdramon, and this can be seen by the vestiges of those Digimon in Khaosmon's arms." Notes and References